Forever Friends
by xxmuffinsxx
Summary: Elena and Jeremy, twins , meet Stefan, Damon  twins , Bonnie and Anna  twins  at pre-school, and become the best of friends, as they grow older they soon start to find love in each other, but will it last? sucky summory, all human, maybe occ, EXS,DXB,JXA
1. Preschool, and married

**Disclaimer: i don't own vampire diaries **

**please review if you do i'll give you a cupcake made from rainbows ^_^ **

* * *

**(EPOV)**

"Elena, honey wake up " My mummy said in a sweet, soft voice, I didn't want to get up as today was my first day in pre-school, I was scared the other kids wont like me, or my brother Jeremy. But I guess I'll have to face this some time.  
When I got down stairs Jeremy was already at the table, with a big plate of pancakes in front of him, I went to sit down to have my pancakes, when Jeremy stuck his syrup cover hand on my face. When he pulled it way, I felt a warm tear slowly slide down my cheek, I loved Jeremy but he can be a real meanie sometimes.

We was now pulling up outside the school, I really didn't want my mummy to leave us here, but she said that she wasn't allowed to stay. Me and Jeremy walked hand in hand over to a lady, mummy left us there, I started to cry again, but this time instead of Jeremy laughing at me, he hugged me tightly and said everything is going to be alright.

The lady lead us to a class room, when we got there, there was only four other children sat in there, two boys and two girls. The lady told us to sit at the table with the other children.

"Hi I'm Anna, we are all going to be best friends." One of the girls said

"Hi Wanna, I'm Weremy and this is my sister elenwa" My brother replyed

The two boys names where Stefan and Damon, they were twins, like me and jeremy and the other girl name is Bonnie, and she is twins with Anna. They are all really friendly, and we are all going to be great friends, maybe pre-schoolisn't as bad as i thought it would be.

We had now been going to pre-school for 3 months and it has been the past 2 months in my life, i had grown closed to Bonnie and Stefan. Me, Bonnie, and Anna, were looking through the dress up box looking for some pretty dress, i pulled out a white one, when Anna saw what i was holding, she shouted "i have an idea" and ran off, towards Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy. She came back a few minuets later with the boys following. Me and Bonnie gave her a funny look, but then my attention was brought to Stefan who was know knelt on one knee in front of me, he took my hand and said "Elena, will you marry me?"

i nodded in return, Anna told me to go with Bonnie to put my white dress on, and that i wasn't allowed to see Stefan until she said so, bfre we left, she handed Bonnie a long bady blue dress and told she had to put it on. Bonnie lead me behide the play house, where Anna had told us to wait, i had now got my dress on and so had Bonnie, and Anna was walking towards us, in a baby pink dress, with what looked like toilet paper. She draped it one my head and told me that it was a veil, and all brides have to wear one. As we walked over to wear the boys where i saw they were all dressed up, Stefan had a princes outfit on, Damon had a priate outfit on, and Jermey had on a peter pan outfit.

Anna walked down the 'isle' with Bonnie, and me and Jermey followed, when Bonnie and Anna got to where Stefan and Damon were stood, they went to go sit on the blue plastic chairs, Jermey put my hand in Stefan's, and went to sit with the girls.

Damon started hes part as the prist.

"We are here to day, to yet Elena and Stefan married. Stefan do you turn around touch the groud pinky promise to be Elena's husband?"

"i turn aorund touch the ground pinky promise to be Elena's husband" Stefan answered while doing the actions.

" And Elenas do you turn around touch the ground pink promise to be Stefan's wife"

"I turn around touch the ground pinky promise to be Stefan's husband " i repie while coping what stefan did.

"well in the power of the all mighty Damon you are now husband and wife."

Bonnie, Anna and Jermey all cheered, while me and Stefan Looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

**so please tell me what you thought, (^_^)**


	2. Sleepovers and horror movies

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES  
**

**Like I said on the chapter before I would really appreciate reviews xx**

* * *

(SPOV)

Its been 6 years since me and Damon meet Elena, Bonnie, Anna and Jeremy. Every year since we meet we have a sleepover to remember the best day of all out lives. Tonight the Sleepover is being held at mine and Damon's house.

Me, Damon, and Jeremy have planned to scare the girls tonight by watching a horror film, I'm hoping that its me Elena will cuddle up too when she scared, athough I'm still young i have had strong feelings for Elena since we were 8, and haven't been able to tell anyone as i know they wont understand.

"STEFAN, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW, JEREMY AND THE GIRLS ARE HERE!"

"Now that Stefan is here we can get the party started." i heard Damon say, but I was to distracted by how beautiful Elena looked, to take notice to him.

Damon had turned on the music, We all must of dance for hours, its now 10:00, so we thought it would be time to start watching the films, mwhahahahaha. Me and Elena sat on cushions on the floor, Jeremy and Anna sat on the love seat, and Damon and Bonnie was squeezed into the arm chair. I got up not letting the girls see what film i was putting in, when i got back sat down, the title of the film had come up on screen, i felt Elena tense beside me, i heard the other girls screaming something at me, then the next thing i knew i was being smacked round the head with pillows. For girls they hit quite hard.

"Hey this wasn't just my idea Damon and Jeremy came up with it."

"Don't put all the blame on us." Jeremy shouted back at me.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE FILM!" Damon shout over the argument that had erupted between us all. After that we were all afraid to talk, as there is no telling what Damon will do when hes annoyed.

Throughout the film Elena would grab my hand, or cuddle my arm whenever she got scared. About half way through i must of fallen asleep, as the next thing i remember is being woken by bright flash.

**(APOV)**

Half way through Elena and Stefan had fallen asleep, they looked so cute both cuddle up together, i whispered to Jeremy to come with me and find the camera. Thanks to the film I was to scared to go anywhere alone. Damon was asleep and Bonnie looked wide awake with fear, knowing she wouldn't want to stay in the room with no one else awake, so she came with us to find the camera.  
I found one on the bookshelf, so we all headed back into the room. Luckily Stefan and Elena hadn't moved an inch. I creeped round in front of them and snapped the picture, jumping Little from not realising how bright the flash would be. The flash woke Stefan and Damon, but Elena was still asleep. The picture was really cute and one they would be thanking me for, even if Stefan was complaining about being woken up, just because of a photo.


	3. Goodbye my love

**Than you to those who reviewed, if you could carry on reviewing it would mean alot to me ^_^ xx**

**

* * *

**

**(EPOV)**

Its been a few day since we had our anniversary sleepover and Damon is still making fun of me because of that photo Anna took. He even had a big print of it made with the words "young love" printed on it and he hung it on the fence outside my house. I hate him so much.

Today I spent the day with Bonnie, we went to the few decent shops in mystic falls, it was a great day, until I got home. My mum, Jenna, called me into the living room where she was sat with Jeremy in the chair opposite. She told me to take a seat as she has something important to tell us.

"Jeremy, Elena, I know this maybe hard to understand but we are moving away ... "

"WHAT!" I interrupted "Why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice for a new environment, i'm sick of being cooped up in this town, i thought it would be nice to see something other then this town."

"What you can't do this all our friends are here, its not fair!" After this I grabbed Jeremy's wrist, who had yet to say anything, and pulled him out the door. We went straight to Stefan and Damon's house.

As we got outside the bording house Jeremy said he would go tell Bonnie and Anna, while i tell Stefan and Damon. When Jeremy left I just let myself in, Mr and Mrs Salvatore don't mind as they said i'm like their daughter, and they hope that one day i will be, whatever that means. I made my way to Damon's room, I could hear 21 guns by Green Day playing out of his stereo. I knocked on his door and let myself in.

"Damon ..."

"Oh my god Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I've got to tell you something..." i took a deep breath "... Me and Jeremy are moving away."

Damon just stood there, staring, silent, then a tear ran down his cheek, well that was something i wasn't expecting.

"Have you told Stefan yet?" He asked suddenly, i just shook my head.

"Well what are you still doing here then? go i think you'll need the time to talk" i gave Damon a tight hug and left.

I made my way yo Stefan's room, but the closer I got the more i felt like running away, the truth is I was scared to tell him, not because i'm frighten of him, the complete opposite really, i am in love with him, but i couldn't do anything about it, because he most likely only sees me as a friend.

I got to his door, I knocked and he shouted for me to come in. Opening the door, I saw him laying on the bed writting in his Journal. He looked up at me, with a smile on his face. This is going to be hard, I thought to myself.

"Ermm Stefan, We need to talk about something ... important."

"What is it Elena?" He questioned

"This is hard for me to tell you, but me and Jeremy are moving away."

"Elena that isn't funny" He said with a smile on his face, that soon changed once he saw that I was now crying. "Oh god Elena, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would really be moving"

"Your not making cry, I'm crying because I don't want to leave you, I don't want to leave any of you."

Stefan pulled me into his side, slowing moving his hand up and down my arm.

"When are you leaving?"

"Knowing my mum it will be sometime between now and sometime in the next few days."

"that soon. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I replied

"Elena, Don't go, I lov..." Stefan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elena Jeremy here and he says you've gotta go now. He says its urgent."

I got up of Stefan's bed, I only worked up the courage to kiss him on the check, I ran out the room, shouting goodbye as i left. When i got downstairs Jeremy walked me outside the door, he then stop.

"Elena, mum says we are leaving today."


	4. Up to something

**Disclaimer : i don't own vampire diaries **

* * *

IM names

**Elena - WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen  
Jermey - thefalloutboy  
Stefan - Katherin'sboy  
Damon - BadBoi100  
Bonnie - alittlebitofmagic  
Anna - !MUFFINS!**

* * *

**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen signed in  
!MUFINS! signed in **

**!MUFFINS! : **Hey Elena  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **heyy Anna =)  
**!MUFFINS!: **hows things going texas?  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **Things are going great acutally, we really like it here, but we both you guys soo much  
**!MUFINS!: **Oh, i'm erm glad you like it there, but do you think there would be any chance you might move back  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **About that Anna me and Jermey have decided to stay here, in texas. :)  
**!MUFINS!: **:'( i thought you would come back and pick everything up from where we left off, but if its not what you two want then ...

**thefalloutboy signed in **

**thefalloutboy: **heyy, whats going on guys?  
**!MUFINS!: **Elena just told me about you decision to stay in Texas  
**thefalloutboy: **I'm really sorry Anna, just its where we want to be ...  
**!MUFINS!: **No, save it Jeremy, i'll go tell the others. Goodbye

**!MUFINS! signed out **

**thefalloutboy: **Elena, i don't think this is a good idea anymore  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **Don't worry Jeremey, they'll forgive us

**BadBoi100 signed in  
alittlebitofmagic signed in  
Katherin'sboy signed in**

**BadBoi100: **WHAT  
**alittlebitofmagic: **THE**  
Katherin'sboy:** FUCK !  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **I'm gussing Anna told you lot what our decision is  
**Katherin'sboy: **Why would you want to stay there, when the people you care about are here, in Mystic falls, your true home  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **To be honest Stefan I don't see why you care, from what i've heard, the only thing you care about is your precious Katherin  
**katherin'sboy: **Thats not true, ...i care about you,

**Katherin'sboy signed out **

**BadBoi100: **Hmmm i wonder what would happen if i told Katherin what Steffy Just said ...

**BadBoi100 signed out **

**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **Did he acutally take notice of that converstation at all?  
**alittlebitofmagic: **Will we ever see you two again?  
**thefalloutboy: **Who know's  
**alittlebitofmagic**:I'm going to miss you guys, i better make sure Damon hasn't done anything stupid, and that Steffan still has his balls.

**alittlebitofmagic signed out **

**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **We should get back the day before the annual sleepover, so we will have to lay low the day we get there.  
**thefalloutboy: **I just hope they forgive us, anyway i'm going to bed, night Elena  
**WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen: **Night Jeremy

**thefalloutboy has signed out  
WantsAGuyLikeEdwardCullen has signed out. **


	5. Sleepover and Suprises

**Disclaimer: i do not own vampire diaries **

**PLEASE READ**

**Sorry if the last chapter was confussing for the time differece, i did put their age at the bottom of the chapter, but it didn't get saved proberly, so that part got deleted. So incase you was wondering, in the last chapter they were all 17, Jeremy and Elena have now been gone for 7 years. Also Juring those 7 years, Stefan and Katherine are in a relationship. I'm sorry about the confussness of the last chapter. **

* * *

**(BPOV) **

After Jeremy and Elena left, we all decided that we would still hold our anniversary sleepovers. Tonight the Sleepover is being held at mine and Bonnie's house, even though Elena and Jeremy aren't here, we still keep them updated on what happens, like the time we dared Damon to dress up in Anna's clothes, and dance around singing barbie girl, even the time, Stefan brought Katherine to our sleepover ...

**(Flashback)**

The sleepover is at our house, Damon had arrived a few minuets ago alone, he said that Stefan would be round in a bit, he just wanted to spend sometime with Katherine. I was sat on the couch talking to Damon, while Anna was making some drinks. There was a knock on the door, i shout for him to come in, know it was SStefan. I was about to get up to hug SStefan when I i noticed he was hand in hand with _her, _he knew non of us liked Katherine so why would he bring her here.

"hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I invited Katherine to sleep."

The door too the kitchen was being opened, this can't be good, out of all of us, Anna hated Katherine the most, she treated Stefan and Damon as her brothers and when they dated sluts, all hell broke loose. I heard glasses being smashed behind me, I looked round at Anna who had dropped the drinks, and was now glaring at Katherine.

" Why the hell, is the Bitch in my house." Anna was nearly screaming at Stefan

" I invited her to sleep "

" Okay the bitch can sleep, but shes sleeping outside, like the dog she is" Anna replied, pointing too the door. Ofcourse were Katherine went SStefan went, but SStefan didn't want to leave the sleepover, so they ended up sleeping on the garden chair, Anna woke up that morning happier then usual, if thats possible, because it had been raining that night as well. After that Katherine never came back to one of our sleepovers.

**(end of flashback)**

I was pulled back to the present,by a pillow coming in contact with me head, I looked around in confusion to notice Anna stood there with a massive grin on her face.

"Your gonna pay of that!"  
"No, i don't think so, you'll mess up my hair" Anna said sticking her tongue out at me. Just about as i was going raise the pillow to her head, there was a Knock at the door. "Perfect timing" i mumbled to myself. Anna ran off to go answer the door, of course it was SStefan and Damon. Damon walked into the room, and he looked ... wow, he really did look handsome. I've had a crush on Damon for as long as i can remember, but never has the guts too tell him, and plus i know he doesn't feel the same. I must of been staring at him, as everyone was now looking at me.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Stefan asked

" hmmm yeah, I'm umm fine"

We all jumped out of the awkward silence that followed by a knock on the door, Anna lest to go answer, leaving the rest of us with confused looks on out faces, I mean SStefan and Damon where here and we wasn't expecting anyone else. The room was filled with a ear piecing scream, but not one of fear, but one of excitement.

**(EPOV) **

Its the day before the aniversary sleepover. Me and Jeremy had flown in this morning and have now arrived at the hotel we are staying it. It feels strange being back in mystic falls, not alot has changed though, and it already feels like home again. Me and Jeremy manged to buy the house we used to live in but we had to wait three more days until we could move in. I was now layed in bed thinking about tomorrow, i was actually quite nervous, what about if they didn't forgive us for telling them we were staying in Texas, what about if they didn't want us back. I could now feel my eyes closing and sleep taking over me.

I woke up and noticed Jeremy wasn't in bed anymore, so he must be in the bathroom. Today we can't really leave the hotel, as we can't run the risk of being seen by anyone, epically Damon, SStefan, Bonnie or Anna. I looked at the clock which read 11:00, and we were going to Bonnie's and Anna's for 3.

Time had pasted so quickly it was now time to leave, I still remember my way to Bonnie's and Anna's house, I could get there from any place in Mystic Falls. We came to a white house, with a black door and a black fence, here we were. Me and Jeremy approached the door, and i knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, there stood Anna, she stared at us for a few seconds and the started to jump and scream happily. Me and Jeremy laughed at her reaction, which had got the attention of SStefan, Damon, and Bonnie, who all just looked at us shocked.

" Well arn't you going to invite us in?" Jermey said, not taking hes eyes off Anna

"Oh yes, of course, come in." Anna said in a nearly calm voice

We made our way to living room, Anna left to go get drinks, and Jeremy followed her like a little puppy, there was defiantly something going on between them, Bonnie and Damon left for the kitchen too, to get snacks, which left me and Stefan in the room together.

"I thought you wasn't coming back." Stefan said in a voice so quite i wasn't sure if i was ment to hear it.

"We wanted to surprise you all."

"I missed you Elena."

"SStefan, what was you going to say to me. The day I left, when Damon interrupted us." SStefan looked at me unsure if he should tell me.

" I ..erm...was going to...say" Stefan stopped and took a deep breath "Oh it doesn't matter anymore."

I was about too persuade him to tell me but Damon came bursting into the room shouting party time.

The rest of the night went by, we swapped stories, from our childhood, me and Jeremy told them that we were back, for good, and we had brought our old house. Me and Stefan didn't really talk much for the rest of the night. I wasn't mad at him, I just felt annoyed, I always thought he would wait for me, I always thought he loved me, but i guess he loves his Katherine, and I'm okay with that, I think.


End file.
